


Blood in smoke

by Saevet_ald



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Dead Komaeda Nagito, Death, I Don't Even Know, Loss, M/M, killing my kins lol, sad hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saevet_ald/pseuds/Saevet_ald
Summary: Hajime hated smoke.Hajime hated blood.Hajime hated this.Hajime had to scream.And so he did.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92
Collections: Komahina





	Blood in smoke

Hajime Hinata never knew that he would hate blood.

Of course, he never liked it very much. When there was a movie with a lot of gore, he would sometimes look away. Or when he investigated the bodies of his classmates, he wouldn't stay near them longer than it was necessary. He didn't mind it, but it could be an inconvenience. 

Most of the people he met shared the same opinion. He met some that were terrified when they saw it, and he met some that liked it or were aroused by it. He didn't mind either of those groups, staying peacefully in the middle.

And then _it_ happened. 

This was the first time he wanted to scream. There were many times when he felt despair, but he always had something in the back of his head, giving him hope. 

_This_ wasn't the time he had hope.

 _This_ was the time he wanted to scream.

But he didn't.

Instead, he felt something snap inside of his head, like one last barrier holding him from insanity.

When he saw _it_ , he forgot how to move. His body stopped existing. Everything stopped existing, except the _blood_ in front of him.

"What is this...?" He heard Sonia's gentle whisper, and it brought him again, ten times harder than he should. It hurt so badly.

He knew how to move again, so he had one objective - get to _him_.

He pushed someone aside - whoever that was, they didn't resist - and he rushed _there_ , not paying attention to anything around him. It was unimportant. When _he_ was like this, everything was unimportant. There wasn't anything that could stop him.

There wasn't anything, except something pushing him out of his track, making him fall on the floor.

"Oh, Hajime, you should get up. We don't want you to get hurt, don't we?" A familiar, disgusting voice broke into his reality, bringing its chaos with it.

Monokuma pushed him again, this time, making him stand, and Hinata didn't resist. He couldn't.

He just stared blankly _there_ , switching between an endless set of emotions. At the same time, he didn't see _it_ , and he felt like he was _there_ , covered in _blood_ , **dead**.

 _He_ was **dead**.

It was such an abstract thought that he almost laughed for a moment. _Death_? Why would death come here? He saw death, he knew her. Why did death come to _him_? Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

He heard Monokuma say something, and then someone put gently their hand on his shoulder, saying something. It was Chiaki. At least, that's what he assumed. There was nothing in this world that he could be sure of.

Because one thing that wasn't going to happen just happened.

 _He_ left.

 _He_ was covered in _blood_.

 _He_ wasn't here.

Hajime kept staring there until someone took his hand, leading him to the exit, and closed the door. 

He couldn't see _him_ anymore.

"Hajime, are you alright?" This time he knew it was Chiaki. Why didn't see her earlier?

"Yes, I'm fine," he murmured quickly. "I'm fine, really, I'm fine. It's okay."

She didn't look convinced. Why? He was fine. He had to be. He had to be fine. WHY WASN"T IT FINE?

"You're pale, Hajime, I know, this is shocking, but you need to stay calm, please," she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Chiaki, I'm okay, there's nothing wrong, everything is okay," he kept repeating more to himself than to her. 

But _he_ wasn't fine.

That was the whole point. _He_ wasn't fine.

"Hajime, talk to me," the girl insisted, and Hajime finally looked her in the eyes. So caring, so sweet, so not _his_.

"There-" his voice cracked, so he took a deep breath. "Why was there so much blood? I don't- is he gone? Is he really gone?" 

Chiaki's eyes became much sadder than before, and he hated it. He hated it so much.

"I'm sorry, Hajime," she started, but he didn't let her go on.

"There is another way. There has to be another way, there is always another way, so there is another way now. Right? We can do something, of course, we can, we will save him, he isn't leaving. He can't."

"Hajime..." this time, it was Sonia. Her voice was always so clear, even now. "There is no way, I'm sorry. No one would survive this, not even him."

"No," he kept pushing. " _He_ isn't gone."

He knew that _he_ is gone. But it hurt so much...

"You-" Chiaki started again, but the door opened again, showing Monokuma in it.

"Well, kiddos, you can go in," he laughed and left.

And Hajime saw blood again. It dragged him closer, and closer, and closer, and every step was more and more painful.

Because it showed him the truth.

The disgusting ugly truth that he knew but didn't understand.

Hajime was standing over his body, and everything was screaming inside of him.

But he didn't make a sound as he kneeled down, touching gently _his_ cheek. It was still warm, still soft, and _alive_. But his eyes were everything but alive. Wide-open, full of tears that stained his cheeks and washed away a small part of the blood. The grey eyes that used to be so shiny and vivid, were now full of despair. The despair so deadly, that Hajime could swear that something similar was in his eyes right now.

"Nagito..." 

The word almost felt like poison on his tongue. It didn't taste like sun, calm ocean, and sweet kisses. It tasted like blood and the smoke in the air.

Hajime hated smoke.

Hajime hated blood.

Hajime hated _this_.

Hajime had to scream.

And so he did.


End file.
